


An Ill-Considered Plan

by Squidalicious



Series: Pure Romance Oneshots [1]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Doting Misaki, Fluff, M/M, Mischief, Sick Akihiko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidalicious/pseuds/Squidalicious
Summary: After coming down with a fever, Akihiko gets a little too used to the ensuing special treatment from Misaki.





	An Ill-Considered Plan

"Usagi-san, it's time to get up!"

Underneath the heavy comforter, Akihiko groaned. He'd been up until four in the morning, rushing the last thirty-odd pages of his newest manuscript for Aikawa-san. The author had felt like death when he finally crawled into bed beside his boyfriend, and now that said boyfriend had roused him, he felt even worse- if that was possible. A dull ache had formed in his temples, steadily growing as Akihiko became more and more awake.

"Come on, Usagi," came Misaki's irritated voice, "You have a meeting in two hours. Aikawa-san's already mad that you missed the deadline- you don't want to keep her waiting."

"Alright, alright…" It came out a lot raspier than Akihiko expected. He winced as he spoke; his throat felt like it had been sandpapered.

Up until then, Misaki had been nudging at the novelist in an attempt to get him out of bed, but now his movements had stilled.

"Woah, you sound terrible." Pulling the bedsheets down, Akihiko was met with a pair of worried, green eyes. "Are you okay? You're not sick, are you?"

"I'm fine," he croaked, trying but failing to push himself up. What the hell was wrong with him this morning? His muscles ached as if he'd run a marathon the day before. Akihiko had pulled countless all-nighters before, and they'd never taken this much of a toll on him.

"Usagi-san?"

He coughed a few times. "Give me a hand up, will you?" he said, extending- with some difficulty- an arm to the younger.

Misaki's small hand grasped his- and dropped it almost immediately. "Usagi-san, your hands are so warm!"

Before Akihiko knew what was happening, Misaki was kneeling by the bed, pushing the author's silver bangs out of the way so he could press a hand to his forehead. There was a quiet gasp in Akihiko's ear.

"You're boiling…"

The panic in the boy's voice touched Akihiko. He didn't want Misaki to be worried, however, so he sat up, arms wobbling beneath him.

"It's fine, Misaki," he said despite the wave of dizziness that swept over him, "I'll be… I'll be alright after a coffee…"

God, he _was_ boiling. When another cough racked his form, a pair of hand took him by the shoulders, pushing him gently but firmly back into the pillows.

"No, don't get up," Misaki said, rising quickly to his feet, "Let me take your temperature…"

As he left the room, Akihiko blinked. It was unlike Misaki to _encourage_ him to stay in bed... Maybe he really wasn't well, after all. He frowned. This didn't make sense; Akihiko Usami didn't get sick. However- as if to prove him wrong- another coughing fit suddenly attacked him, bringing Misaki hurrying back with the thermometer.

"A hundred and one degrees," he said, staring at the tiny screen in dismay, "You _are_ sick. Oh, poor Usagi-san!"

Weary, lavender eyes widened when Misaki threw his arms around the author's neck, and they widened further still at the sensation of soft lips, pressed into Akihiko's hair. Did Misaki just… kiss him? Without blushing or shying away or anything?

"This is my fault…" said Misaki miserably, clutching him to his chest, "I'm so sorry, Usagi."

Stunned, Akihiko took a few seconds to reply. "What are you talking about?" he said, muffled by Misaki's hooded sweatshirt, "You didn't cause my fever."

"I shouldn't have nagged you to finish that book," he mumbled, "If you'd just gotten a good night's rest, maybe…"

"Misaki," Akihiko rasped, pulling back to look his boyfriend in the face, "It's not your fault."

Even so, Misaki still looked remorseful. A sigh escaped the author; he hated the way Misaki would beat himself up over things that had nothing to do with him. His sadness was replaced by surprise, however, when the younger man laid him down once more and (had he died last night and gone to heaven?) planted a loving kiss on Akihiko's burning brow.

"Don't worry, Usagi-san," he said, and Akihiko's heart fluttered, "I'll make sure you get better in no time."

With that, he dashed away- probably to start making breakfast. Akihiko laid back and closed his eyes. Even in spite of his pounding head, his sore limbs and his burning skin, he smiled. Perhaps being ill wouldn't be so bad, after all.

* * *

Although Akihiko insisted otherwise, Misaki had called Mitsuhashi to say that he couldn't attend school that day. On the one hand, Akihiko didn't want Misaki to fall behind, especially since he'd worked so hard at his studies. On the other hand… he was happy that Misaki wanted to take care of him so badly.

Very, very happy indeed.

At mid-morning that day, Akihiko was propped up against the extra pillows his boyfriend had provided, Suzuki-san tucked in beside him. On the bedside table was a large tray, laden with the remnants of the delicious breakfast that had been cooked for him. Already, Akihiko was starting to feel better; all thanks to his boyfriend's selflessness.

With a contented sigh, he leaned against the giant bear's golden fur. "I'm a lucky guy, eh, Suzuki-san?"

There was a soft _click_ as the door opened. Misaki reappeared, carrying a glass of water in one hand and a fresh, damp towel in the other.

"Here you go, Usagi-san," he said, handing him the drink and replacing the old rag on his forehead with the colder one. Akihiko smiled gratefully, long fingers grazing Misaki's cheek.

"Thank you, my love."

Unlike usual, Misaki didn't scowl or reprimand him for saying such embarrassing things. Instead, he leaned in to kiss the tip of his nose, and Akihiko felt weak with happiness. Who knew it only took a fever and some coughing to turn Misaki into such a sweetheart?

"I found some fever reducer in the bathroom," the boy was saying, reaching into his pocket and producing a small bottle. He shook a couple of red capsules into his hand. "You need to take two now, and two this afternoon, okay?"

_I wonder… how far is he willing to go, exactly?_ An idea forming in his mind, Akihiko looked pleadingly up at Misaki.

"Will you feed them to me?"

"Sure, I guess," he said, holding a capsule out between finger and thumb. But the author shook his head.

"That's not what I meant."

Misaki's brow furrowed briefly before understanding dawned on him. "Um," he said doubtfully, "Is that really necessary, Usagi-san?"

Akihiko made his amethyst eyes as large and doleful as he could. "Please? It would make me feel better…"

Sitting on the edge of the mattress, Misaki rolled his eyes but relented. "Fine," he said, taking the glass of water.

A small smile appeared on Akihiko's face as he watched his boyfriend take a sip of water before tossing both pills into his mouth. Simultaneously, they closed their eyes as their lips met. Misaki gently parted Akihiko's with his own, and he accepted the medicine; it was warm from Misaki's mouth.

He was tempted to deepen the kiss (despite feeling so ill), but unfortunately, Misaki drew back as soon as Akihiko had swallowed. Pink dusted the boy's cheeks, and the author's grin widened.

"I can't believe you actually agreed to that."

Embarrassed, Misaki scowled, but his face was softened with care. "Only because you're sick."

"I love you," Akihiko said, nuzzling his nose against that of the younger. And the fever must have been making him delirious, because Misaki looked down, bit his lower lip and said:

"Me, too."

* * *

The following day, Akihiko was still feverish, and Misaki skipped school again. Another headache plagued the author, and Misaki laid his head in his lap and massaged it. When the pain went away, Akihiko didn't say so, and he drifted off to the gentle stroking of Misaki's fingers through his ash-blonde hair.

The day after that, his temperature had cooled considerably, and his throat didn't hurt nearly as much. Misaki (intertwined with Akihiko in their bed) woke up and immediately asked how he was feeling.

Akihiko took one look at Misaki's emerald green eyes- brimming with concern and such open affection- and just couldn't help himself.

"I'm still not feeling too good, Misaki," he rasped, coughing a little for effect, "I think I need another day in bed."

Misaki's face fell. "Oh, you poor thing," he said, wrapping Akihiko in the millionth hug those couple of days, "Okay, Usagi-san- you get plenty of rest today until you're better." Biting his lip, he glanced away uncertainly. "Though, I'm not sure I can afford to miss another day of school…"

Though he was a little disappointed that he wouldn't have another day of being fussed over by Misaki, Akihiko smiled. "That's okay. Just give me something to get me through the day, and I'll let you go."

His teasing grin told Misaki what he meant. Shaking his head, he kissed Akihiko anyway, softly and sweetly.

"Feel better soon, okay?" he said when they broke apart, holding the author at arm's length. "You still sound really bad, Usagi. Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself?"

"I'll be fine," he said. Guilt stirred in his stomach at the sight of Misaki's worried expression. Maybe he shouldn't milk it… Should he really be taking advantage of his boyfriend's kindness just because he enjoyed being coddled?

The younger pulled him in for another kiss, and Akihiko melted back into the pillows. Well, what Misaki didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

_I wonder if I can make this last…_

* * *

"Okay, let me see the thermometer," said Misaki that evening. Bundled up on the deep pink couch, Akihiko removed the device that was burning on his tongue.

Green eyes nearly popped out of Misaki's head. "One hundred and ten degrees?!"

_Whoops._ He must have left the thermometer in his tea for too long.

"Maybe it's broken…" he said, not forgetting to add the croak to his voice. Misaki frowned at the tiny numbers on the screen.

"Still, you should really be better by now…" Running a hand through Akihiko's hair, he studied his face closely. "Maybe I should call a doctor for you."

"No," he said quickly- too quickly. _Careful, now._ "That's probably not necessary," he went on, smiling weakly from where he lay on the couch, "The only doctor I need is Misaki."

Though Misaki seemed pleased at this, the frown didn't disappear from his face. "But I've tried everything…" he said as he tucked Akihiko's blanket more snugly around him. Suddenly, his brow cleared. "How about a nice bath? That might make you feel better."

Akihiko hid his sly smile with a cough. "That would be nice… I might need your help, though," he added, giving his boyfriend the 'puppy-dog eyes' he'd perfected over the last few days.

"You're not strong enough to do it yourself?"

Sighing dramatically, the author rubbed his shoulder. "I _am_ still pretty sore," he lied, "But, I suppose I could do it myself…"

"No, I'll help you!" Misaki said, as expected. Pushing Akihiko back down, he hurried away towards the stairs. "Just let me draw the bath for you first."

Akihiko grinned to himself as he heard the taps turn on. Suzuki-san eyed him disapprovingly from the other end of the couch, and he huffed.

"Oh, come on. Just a little longer…"

* * *

Peeking through the crack in the office door, Akihiko tapped his foot impatiently. He wanted to leave the university and get home, but a seemingly endless torrent of students was gushing along the corridor.

"Oy," came the surly assistant professor's voice, "Are you going, or what? I've got work to do here."

"Just a minute, Hiroki," Akihiko muttered. He didn't know why his friend was trying to shoo him out; if he hadn't demanded Akihiko bring back the book he'd borrowed, he wouldn't be in Hiroki's office in the first place. "I have to wait until everyone's back in class, or Misaki might see me…"

Taking out his glasses, Hiroki grabbed a stack of test papers and clicked his red marking pen. "Why are you hiding from him, again?"

"Well, if he sees me, he'll know I'm only pretending to be sick."

"Uh-huh," said Hiroki, raising an eyebrow without looking up, "And why, exactly, is the great Akihiko Usami-sensei pretending he's sick?"

"So Misaki will want to look after me," he said, smirking, "I've finally discovered the secret to bringing out his sweet side."

Rust-coloured eyes narrowed as Hiroki looked up at his friend. "You know, that's pretty sly, Akihiko."

The smirk vanished. "I know, I know," he said, sighing, "It's just that he's usually so… inhibited. Now that he's being affectionate for once, I just want to savour it. Is that such a bad thing?" he asked, glancing back over at the professor, who was scribbling corrections on his students' work.

Hiroki shrugged. "Your call, I guess," he said, and tossed his cinnamon head towards the now empty corridor. "Now, go home, already."

The author left as quickly as he could, praying that Misaki wouldn't see him through a window or something. He still had an hour before his boyfriend came home from school, so he was in plenty of time to get home and play the part of poor, sick, needy Usagi-san.

_Just one more day_ , he told himself, _one more day, and then I'll stop._

Unlocking his red sports car- which he'd parked just outside the university gates- he sped back to the condo, where he wrapped himself up in his cosy, bear-patterned blanket, picked up a book, and read peacefully until Misaki came home.

He was a little later than expected. However, when the door swung open and Misaki's greeting rang out, Akihiko realised from the carrier bags in his hands that it was just because his boyfriend had been to the supermarket.

"Feeling any better, Usagi-san?" he asked in a sugar-coated voice. As the brunette set his groceries down on the kitchen counter, Akihiko coughed weakly.

"A little," he said, sitting up as Misaki approached, "I should be fine by tomorrow."

Emerald eyes smiled shut. "That's great!" He grinned at the author. "You're in for a treat, Usagi-san. I've got all the ingredients for an awesome dinner tonight- _and_ ," he added, leaning in close to Akihiko's face, "I've got a little extra something for you to help you get better."

He mirrored the boy's suggestive smile. Excitement tingled through him. "And what might that be?"

Misaki slapped him across the face.

" _Ouch_!" he yelped, one hand flying to his cheek, "Misaki, what the hell?!"

His boyfriend glared right back, fists clenched by his sides. "It serves you right, you big faker!"

Akihiko paled. A sizzling, seething aura radiated off of Misaki as he stammered, "Wh-what makes you-?"

"I saw your car outside Mitsuhashi," he fumed, crossing his arms, "So, you can't bathe yourself or even get out of bed, but you can drive?"

_Damn_. Akihiko swallowed. He glanced away guiltily, and when he looked back, Misaki's expression wasn't just one of annoyance, but of hurt.

"I can't believe you'd lie like that," he said, "I was so worried about you- especially when you weren't getting better- when really, you were faking it the whole time! Jerk!"

"Okay, okay, it's true- but it wasn't the _whole_ time." Misaki arched an eyebrow, and he went on, "I really was sick at first, I swear. But then, I…" he hung his head, "It was so nice having you take care of me, I just… didn't want it to end."

Daring to look up again, he saw that Misaki had averted his gaze. His cheeks were bright pink- though possibly not just from anger. "Th-that still doesn't make it okay…"

"I know." Cautiously, he reached out to touch Misaki's shoulder. "I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

He scowled, narrowing his eyes as he stood up and stalked towards the kitchen. Akihiko followed.

"Hmph. Next time you're sick, don't expect any sympathy from me," he eventually huffed, unloading the plastic carrier bags onto the counter.

"Fair enough," Akihiko sighed. Leaning against the counter, he looked across at Misaki and chanced a smile. "So, what's this awesome dinner we're having?"

To his surprise, Misaki smiled back- a brilliant, sunshiny smile.

"Chinese stir-fry," he said, and showed Akihiko the contents of the biggest, bulging bag, "With _plenty_ of green peppers."


End file.
